What is lost can be found
by TchaikovskyLover111
Summary: Eva has been running, from London to Greece, from Greece to Australia but she was always found... This time she plans on running away again, taking a flight to L.A. However, things go wrong, as what she has been trying to do for a long time happens. She disappears... Trapped on an island with no way off it Eva must learn how to survive and help those who help her as well. Sayid/OC


A girl is walking though the aisle of the plane as a sudden shaking makes her lose her balance as she grabs onto one of the seats beside her in hopes of preventing herself from falling into someone's lap. She quickly made her way to her seat and just in time as the sign to put their seat belts on flashes above her head. As she does so, there is more turbulance shaking the plane making her grab her armset. She has never liked flying and turbulance does nothing to help her fear calm. Suddenly there is a lurch and alarms start going off inside the plane as the air masks drop from the celling. The readhead pulls hers on quickly as she tries to steady her breathing and calm her heart rate. This can't be happening, she thought to herself. However suddenly there is a rush of air as more light shows into the cabin telling her that the tail of the plane has been cut of. She looked around at the disturbed people around her as they all clutched to each other, even if they were sitting beside a complete stranger. Yelling, screaming and the loud sound of the alarms filled the air making everything even more chaotic. And in a second the overhead compartment right above her head pops open and a suitcase falls from it hitting her head in the process before falling through the gaping hole not far behind her. And even though she tries to stay concious the darkness consumes her tuning out the screaming and the rushing wind around her as she closes her eyes.

~ 1 ~

The wreckage of the fallen plane is horrible as the people are running around searching for their loved ones or either helping those that were hurt. Jack Shephard is one of hose people. He is running around again after helping Claire and Hurley run from the falling wing of the plane. Soon he sees a body trapped under some of the broken parts of the plane and runs off ready to help the person however the piece of metal is to heavy. Looking around he spots a man standing near by helping a woman to her feet as she recovers from the shock. "Hey you!" He calls catching his attention. "Come help me with this!" he exclaims and the man shows no hesitation as he is by Jack's side within seconds helping him lift the pieces of the body. And once they have moved them Jack checks over the girl. She didn't seem to be badly hurt and only had a gash on her head and what Jack suspected could be a mild concussion. "I'll get her to safety, you help the others!" the unknown man stated in a thick Arab accent, shouting over the screaming people as he picks the girl up into his arms and moves her closer to the tree line setting her down in the sand, her read hair spreading around her. She seemed to look a bit pale, but with her eyes closed people could've easily have mistaken her to be asleep. Looking around himself the man noticed things seemed to be calming down and there were no more people in distress. He took a short glance at the tree line and noticed many broken off branches which the impact of the plane must've cut off and he realises there is enough to build a few fires without having to go into the actual woods. So he stands up and starts building the fires in hopes that the rescue crew could be able to see it once they come to get them and lead them to safety. Hopefully... As he is building one of the fires he understands this would be much quicker with some help and as he sees a boy, no older than twenty just looking around with nothing to do he calls him over and asks for help which he does not deny. And as the two are building the fire something out of the corner of the young kid's eye catches his attention making him exclaim:

"Hey, that girl over there is waking up!" The Iraqi man drops some of the wood he was holding carefully into the fire and then walks over to the disoriented woman as she stands up with a hand on her side as if she was in pain.

"Are you all right?" he asks her able to catch her attention as she turns to him.

"What happened, how long have I been out?" she asks her eyes full of fear and worry.

"The plane crashed, you've been out only an hour maybe two..." he stated making her sigh in desperation as she starts to move closer to the wreckage looking over it in hopes of finding something.

"Do you think it's wise to do that right now?" he asks making her turn back to him with a confused expression making him remember that she didn't hear what the doctor had said about her head. "The doctor said you might have a concussion..." he explained making her sigh in defeat as he walked over to her. It was a wonder she was so quick to go find her belongings.

"Well I can't just sit around doing nothing..." she mumbled more to herself than him. "Can I help with that fire you're building?" she asked turning back to him with a pleading look. He was hesitant to let her work, after all the doc did say she might be dizzy or get headaches if she doesn't keep calm.

"Fine you can help, but don't over exhaust yourself" he caved making her smile as she followed listening to the instructions she was given. And soon enough more than one fire was built along the shore, making it hard for anyone to pass by without noticing. "Thank you for the help..." the man started to say as the two sat by the fire, however he finally noticed that he didn't know her name...

"Eva, my name is Eva." she stated with a smile which he returned.

"Well I am Sayid." he intradouced himself as well.

"And I am Charlie!" the other man that helped with the fire exclaimed from his spot across from the two, making Eva laugh slightly. However, the happiness did not last long as she glanced out into the water. It was a wonder that no one has yet come to save them, they know they are here, so what are they wating for?

"You think they would've come by now..." Sayid commented as if he was reading her thoughts.

"Who?" while Charlie obviously had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Anyone..." Eva answered not looking at either of them as her eyes were fixated on the ocean. But their conversation is cut short as a sound, quite weird one at that, starts coming from the jungle making everyone on the beach quiet down as they all start to stand hoping to get a better look at what it was. Sayid stood up and extended his hand bringing Eva to her feet as well as they looked up at the thick trees that seemed to be falling to the ground as if they were as light as a feather.

"Did anybody see that?" a blonde haired woman that stood to Eva's left asked out loud breaking the air of thick silence that has overcome the group of survivours.

"Yeah..." the man that stood with her mumbled in desbelief. Some people seemed to be walking even closer to the sound and movement as Charlie commented: "Terrific!" The sarcasm in his voice was obvious to anyone on the beach, but as quickly as the thing came it disappeared making everyone go to their designated spots by the fires and to continue doing what they were before. All of their minds were now sworming with the worries of what could possibly be out there in the woods, even worse would it find their camp? Eva yawned, but feared going to sleep, after all she wanted to be awake when someone comes to save them, and sleeping with a roaring creature that can tear down trees seemed to be an impossible task, no matter how tired a person would be.

"Get some rest, you will need it for tomorrow!" Sayid cought her attention and she looked up at him.

"I want to be awake when someone comes." she explained making a small and sad smile appear on his face as he know that must've not been the only reason, after all he felt the same way.

"Then I will wake you." he promised.

"But... What about that thing we just saw?" she asked looking away from him and back into the jungle.

"Don't worry about it, there will be people on the lookout for it... Me as one of them, we'll keep you safe." he commented making her smile up at him gratefully.

"Fine, but Sayid... Promise me one thing?" she asked making his brow furrow, what could he possibly promise this girl. She doesn't know him, she has no reason to trust him... so why would she think he would keep his promise. "Wake me up if you get to tired." she stated making a warm smile appear on his face. He nodded at the caring girl before him as she stood up to look for something that could possibly make her sleep more comfortable.


End file.
